Who Knew
by maemae123
Summary: A songfic about when Percy leaves and Annabeth is feeling miserable. Please review.


**sadly I don't own Percy Jackson *sigh***

**Who Knew**

Annabeth POV

"You weren't supposed to leave me. You promised!" I yelled across the lake, I was sitting at me and Percy's spot. Silent tears were running down my face. This was too much, I couldn't handle the pain. I left my place and went to my cabin I thought I would try to distract myself. I put in my iPod, and the first song that played was who knew, by pink it reminded me so much of us, it hurt but I couldn't stop listening.

_You took my hand you, you showed me how, you promised me you'd be around uh huh that's right. I took your words and I believed in everything you said to me, yeah huh that's right_

I was drowning in memories

_FLASHBACK _

_We were sitting on the beach holding hands and he said to me "I promise I'll always be here for you, even if you don't like it sometimes." I laughed and said "I'll always want you with me Seaweed Brain" "We'll see about that Wise Girl", he replied with a smirk. I loved being able to actually believe him when he said that because I was sure he would never lie to me. _

_END FLASHBACK_

He broke his promise, not on purpose but it was still a broken promise, and that is one promise I truly believed and really wish stayed unbroken.

_If someone said three years from now you'd be long gone, I'd stand up and punch them out 'cause they're all wrong. I know better 'cause you said forever and ever who knew._

That is so true if someone a couple months ago told me Percy would be gone I'd punch them into unconsciousness or until Percy stopped me and comforted me by telling be he would be here forever. How was I supposed to know he'd be gone? Who knew that? No one.

_Remember when we were such fools, and so convinced and just too cool. Oh no no no. I wish I could touch you again I wish I could still call you friend I'd give anything._

I remember when we won the war we acted like fools and idiots and were so carefree and happy and we were sure that things would be better know that Kronos was gone. I wish I could kiss him again feel safe in his hugs and his lips against mine. I wish I was able to call him my boyfriend or even a friend right now he's out there somewhere and probably doesn't remember me. How can I call him a friend if he doesn't remember me? I'd give anything to see him again, or for him to remember me. My tears were pouring out by now.

_When someone said count your blessings now, fore they're long gone I guess I just didn't know how I was all wrong. They knew better still you said forever. Who knew? (yeah yeah)_

I wish I had more time with him

_FLASHBACK _

"_Can I see you for a second Annabeth", Chiron asked "Sure" I replied I got up and followed him to the Big House. "Annabeth the Gods have gone silent" he said "What-". He held up a hand to let him finish. "They have not been seen or heard from and Iris messaging isn't working, I fear something is wrong, just be grateful for what is important to you before they are gone" I nodded and left wondering what he meant about things important to me I didn't get how that could happen, because you said you'd be their for me whenever I needed to, so I just ignored it._

_END FLASHBACK_

I guess he had a feeling that things would soon be different. He was trying to tell me to spend time with the people I love. I wish I knew that before but even he didn't know for sure what was changing.

_I keep you locked in my head until we meet again, until we, until we meet again and I won't forget you my friend what happened._

I kept my memories in my head and kept trying to remember more and more so I could see his face and hear his voice until we finally saw each other again. I refuse to forget him and all the things we did together and the adventures we had.

_If someone said three years from now you'd be long gone, I'd stand up and punch them out 'cause they're all wrong and, that last kiss I'll cherish until we meet again._

I remember our last kiss before he disappeared

FLASH BACK

We were at the lake, holding hands and we got up he was walking me back to my cabin and he kissed me goodnight, when I woke up I went to the Poseidon cabin and he was gone.

END FLASHBACK

_And time makes it harder. I wish I could remember. But I keep your memory you visit me in my sleep. My darling, who knew, my darling, my darling._

It was getting harder to remember little things about Percy and I try SO hard to remember everything. He shows up every night in my dreams, some of them good, some bad, but I love them all the same because at least I get to see him.

_Who knew, I miss you, my darling, who knew, who knew_

I was bawling at this point. I missed Percy so much, I missed him so much it hurt. He was the one thing that was always there in my crazy messed up life. I LOVED him, I still do. I never told him that before, I swear on the River Styx when I find Percy I'll tell him that. There was a clap of thunder to make it official. And I WOULD find him, even if it kills me.


End file.
